Our Love
by lenuhhhh
Summary: The love story of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum a.k.a. Bubbline.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marceline's POV:

_"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" _Marceline thinks to herself.

It has been 2 weeks since Marceline has last seen Princess Bubblegum, and ever since that night 2 weeks ago Marceline has not been able to get PB out of her mind.

_"Maybe I should tell her how I feel? No! She will never love me like I love her! I will just make a fool of myself. "_

Marceline, still angry and upset at herself, rises from her bed and floats towards her closet. She goes through her closet looking for what to wear. It is very bright outside so she decides to wear her big hat, tan gloves, along with her regular gray tank top, blue jeans, and red boots.

_"I need to get out for awhile."_ Marceline thinks to herself.

Marceline reaches for her axe-bass guitar, grabbing it and putting the strap around her shoulder. She opens the window in her bedroom and starts to fly away. With having nowhere in particular to go, Marceline just flies aimlessly across the land of Ooo. She floats above a series of dark caves when suddenly she stops. She sees something shiny and sparkling on a corner of a cave. Intrigued, Marceline flies down so that her feet touch the ground and begins to walk towards the object.

_"Huh? What's this?"_

Marceline moves towards the shiny and sparkling thing to get a closer look. No sooner did Marceline realize that she was staring at nothing at all. That her eyes were playing a trick on her and it was nothing.

_"Great! I'm heartbroken and now I'm also losing my mind! What more can happen?" _exclaims Marceline.

Marceline looks around the wet, dark cave and decides that this would be a good place to crash for the day, or until the sun went down at least. Marceline takes off her hat and gloves and places them on a rock in the cave. She sits down on the cold dark floor, and takes off her guitar that is hanging on her back.

_"Ugh why did I try to hold your hand that night? God, I am so stupid!"_

Marceline moves her hands onto her guitar ready to play.

_"Maybe playing something might help." _Marceline thinks to herself.

Marceline begins to sing.

_"You're a princess and I'm a queen, you and I are my favorite drea-"_

_"UGH, its no use!" _Marceline shouts, throwing her guitar at a rock.

_"Everything that I sing reminds me of you!" _she screams.

Marceline begins to sob. After a few moments Marceline collects herself stands up and picks up her guitar. Relieved that her guitar is not damaged, she sits back down and begins to sing again.

_"If only you knew, oh if only you knew._

_How much you meant to me your love is the key,_

_the key to open the Marceline only you can see._

_But these are only delusions, fantasies in my head. _

_'I love you' are the word's I'd wish you'd have said._

_I should've told you that so long ago, _

_but now I'm afraid that you'll never really know. _

_Know how much I love you, oh my sweet queen._

_Oh if only you knew, if only you knew."_

By this time Marceline starts to feel tears forming in her eyes and one by one the tears flow. Marceline sits there, for what feels like hours, crying and sobbing thinking about the Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction and I wanted to know how you guys like it! I am open to constructive criticism, advice, ideas, etc. Also sorry that both chapters are rather short, I just wanted to test the waters first and see if anyone liked it. Also let me know if you would want more, or if not tell me why! Thanks :D**

**Chapter 2**

Princess Bubblegum's POV:

Princess Bubblegum tosses and turns in her big pink bed.

_"Marceline!" _PB whispers in her sleep.

_"Marceline!"_ she exclaims again.

_"MARCELINE!" _PB shouts so loud it wakes her from her sleep.

Princess Bubblegum is awake and sits up in her bed. She looks across her room as if expecting Marceline to be in her bedroom waiting for her. She looks down at the shirt that she is wearing. It is the shirt that Marceline gave her. A gift the she cherishes more than anything else.

_"Oh Marcy I wonder where you are right now, in this very second?" _Princess thinks to herself.

_"These feelings towards Marcy are too distasteful, perhaps writing them down might help get rid of them?"_

Princess Bubblegum suddenly reaches under her bed and pulls out a black journal. She opens it and flips through the many pages, stained with chemicals from failed experiments and tears from numerous diary entries. PB finally finds a blank page and begins to write.

_My Dearest Marceline,_

_What happened two weeks ago was something special and I am sorry I acted as though it disgusted me. Deep in my heart it was something I did not know I wanted until it happened. I had also thought of you as a friend, but since that night things have been changing. Changing inside of me. I don't know what these feelings are and that scares me. I have never felt this way about anyone, and here you are and I don't know. I don't know what to do Marcy! What would my people think if they knew that there beloved princess is in love with a wo-…I can't even complete that sentence. These emotions are too confusing, and I feel lost. Its like my whole world has turned upside down and right is left and left is right! When I'm with you I feel complete, as if everything else in the world doesn't matter. Oh my glob! What am I saying! What is this? What is going on inside my heart? As much as I want to find out what this is between us, I mean what are we Marceline? Are we friends? No, we can't be "friends" anymore, not with what happened two weeks ago. But if we're no longer friends than what are we? I am afraid that I will never know. _

_-Princess Bubblegum_

Bonnie yawns and looks out her window._  
_

_"Why are things so difficult?" _she whispers to herself.

Princess Bubblegum stands up and walks over to her balcony, surveying the entire Candy Kingdom. Suddenly something catches her eye. She can see it at the very edge of her kingdom, near the caves. It looks like something that is sparkly and shiny and almost seems to be calling towards her. Bonnie leans over her balcony to get a better look but still cannot see anything._  
_

_"Huh, I wonder what that is?"_

Still feeling drawn to this item, she rushes into her bedroom, grabs her backpack and sweater, then runs outside her bedroom door practically flying past Peppermint Bulter.

_"I want to know what that is!"_

Determined, Bonnie runs out of the castles large doors and towards the caves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marceline's POV

Marceline wakes up realizing that she fell asleep in the cave. She looks outside of the cave and notices that the sun is setting, and that it is safe for her to leave the cave without wearing her hat or gloves. Marceline stands up and begins to walk towards that edge of the cave. Again she notices shiny on the very corner of the cave in the same spot as before.

_"Again with the shiny thing! Ugh what is that?"_ exclaims Marceline.

Marcy walks closer to the spot where she last saw the peculiar object. She notices while walking towards it that the closer she gets to the spot the more it disappears.

_"Whoa! What the-?"_

Marceline's vampire senses kick in as she hears footsteps from far away. She hears them as they begin to become louder and louder. The creature becomes so close that Marceline can hear the creature's swallow breath. Suddenly the aroma of sweets and sugar begin to fill Marcy's nostrils making her senses perk up.

_"Hmm that smell…where have I smelled this before?"_ Marceline thinks to herself.

All of a sudden, Marceline sees hears some cracking of tree branches, and then as if out of thin air Princess Bubblegum appears. Marceline's jaw drops, as the person before her looks nothing like PB. This girl is covered in dirt and leaves cover her hair. Her dress is ripped and shreds of the fabric trail behind the girl. Her shoes are black and coated with multiple layers of mud and slime.

_"Bonnie? Bonnie is that you?"_ asks Marceline.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was extremely short. It was supposed to be apart of this chapter but I thought that this chapter would be way too long. Just FYI. Anyway, Enjoy! :D**

Marceline's POV

_"Oh my glob, if this is Bonnie I think I might lose it. My heart is going to explode out of my chest and run off further into the Candy Kingdom. I can't see her right now."_ Marceline thinks to herself

_"Marceline! What are you doing here?"_ asks Princess Bubblegum

_"Oh man its her! Okay Marcy you can do this. Calm down and act like its no big deal that she's here. It's her Kingdom after all. Just be cool."_ Marceline thinks to herself.

_"I thought I might ask you the same thing, what in glob's name happened to you?"_ asks Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum lets out a sigh, _"Let's just say I had quite an adventure trying to get here."_

_"I bet, but why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be up in your Candy castle or whatever doing princess stuff?"_

_"Well, as I was in my castle I happened to see something sparkling from afar and I well I wanted to inspect it I guess."_ Bubblegum says sheepishly.

_"You too? Great! At least I'm not going crazy!"_ exclaims Marceline.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well I came her to um…get away for a while…and well I kept seeing something but I just thought that it was just me."_ She stutters.

_"Oh, okay I understand now."_

_"Hey, PB wanna chill with me in the cave? I can start a fire. Its getting dark, and well I thought you might be cold."_

_"How considerate of you Marcy, sure as long as I get back to the castle before it gets real late. My candy guards would be very worried about me, as well as Peppermint Butler of course."_

Marceline leads Bonnie into the cave and sits on one of the rocks. PB sits about to rocks away from her and stares deeper into the cave.

_"Hey, Bonnie whatcha got in your backpack? Anything red I can drink from? I forgot to bring my red when I can here this afternoon."_ Asks Marceline.

_"Actually I think I just might! I almost forgot that I was wearing a backpack."_

Bubblegum takes her backpack off of her shoulders and puts it in between her legs on the ground. She unzips it and pulls out three large red apples and hands it to Marceline.

_"Thanks PB!"_ exclaims Marceline

Bubblegum gives a simple nod and continues to search her backpack. She pulls out a pair of jeans, and a rock t-shirt, along with a blanket it and mini pillow.

_"Whoa woman! What more do you have in there?"_ says Marceline jokingly.

_"Well you never know what you'll need."_

Bubblegum takes her clothes and walks deeper into the cave so that Marceline can't see her as she changes.

_"Well this has turned into on interesting evening. The girl I love appears out of thin air. Hmm this is should be fun."_ Marceline thinks to herself.

Suddenly Bonnie reappears and picks up the blanket wrapping herself up in it.

_"Oh my glob the fire! I totally forgot! Sorry Bonnibel I'll go get some wood for the fire."_ Says Marceline.

Before Princess can say a word Marceline uses her super fast vampire speed to gather up wood in the nearby forest and run back to the cave. Before she knows it she's started a fire and sits back on her rock.

_"Thank you Marceline, that's very kind"_

_"No problem Bonnie!"_

Both continue to sit in silence as the night progresses. Marceline begins to doze off and suddenly jolting awake after hearing a loud snore. She turns and see's Bubblegum leaning on a rock snoring.

Marceline lets out a sigh, _"Oh Bonnie! How I wish things were different."_ She thinks to herself.

Marceline walks over to Bubblegum and picks her up in both arms. She sets her down gently against a rock and slowly unwraps her arms from the blanket. She lays the blanket down on the floor and lays Bubblegum on the blanket.

_"Huh? Marceline? Is that you?"_ Bubblegum mumbles in her sleep.

_"Yeah, Bonnie its me what's wrong?"_

_"Lay next to me?"_

_"Okay, what is going on? The girl I love is asking me to sleep next to her. Is this a dream? I mean I usually float but hell I'll do anything for her."_ Marceline thinks to herself.

_"Sure Bonnie, sure."_

Marceline leans over to check if Bubblegum is actually awake only to see that she is still in deep sleep.

Marceline silently chuckles, _"Hmm funny, I never thought that she would be a person who talks in their sleep."_ Marceline says to herself.

Marceline snuggles up close to Princess Bubblegum, and it is then when she realizes how warm Bubblegum really is. Being a vampire and not going in the sun ever really make you cold and never feel true warmth. Being next to PB just made Marceline feel like she was at home.

_"That this is how it should be, just her and I."_ Marceline thinks to herself.

Marceline closes her eyes and lets herself float away into her dreams, knowing that the love of her life is sleeping next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bubblegum's POV

Bubblegum begins to walk through the forest. There is a series of large rocks in her way to the caves. She pulls out her map from her backpack and looks at where she is now.

_"Okay, so I have to go through these series of rocks, pass over the candy bridge, into the forest and then I'll reach the caves. Okay lets do it!" _Bubblegum thinks to herself.

Princess walks carefully over each of the rocks being careful not to get stuck between the boulders she's crossing. After about 10 minutes she has finally crossed all of them and moves on to her next challenge, the bridge. She see's the candy bridge that is sparkling red and pink swirls. There is about 6 ft. from the top of the bridge to the water below. Underneath the bridge is a river of flowing water. Bubblegum begins to walk across the bridge when suddenly a gust of wind starts blowing at her, making her fall over the bridge and down into the water.

_"Oh my glob! Can this day get any worse?" _exclaims PB.

PB gets up and see's that her hair and dress are completely soaked. She knows that it is too late to head back to the Candy Kingdom and so she continues to the caves. After about an hour of walking and dodging mysterious creatures that the Princess herself didn't even know existed, she finally reaches the caves. She saw the beginning of the caves and started to run when suddenly PB trips over a rock and falls into a puddle of mud. The thump on the ground made a nearby tree shake, causing the beautiful leaves to fall of the tree and into Princess Bubblegum's hair.

_"Ugh, this is just too unkind!"_ she thinks to herself.

She looks down at herself and only then does she notice that her dress has been ripped multiple times, along with every inch of her body being covered in some sort of mud or slime.

_"This is horrible! I wish I was back at the Candy Kingdom!" _exclaims Bubblegum.

Suddenly PB hears a voice, a voice that sounds strangely familiar, and comforting. The voice closes around her and soothes PB's once shattered nerves.

_"Wait, that voice, I think its…Marceline? No, please let this voice not belong to her. I can't admit to her how I really feel! What do I really feel anyway? Oh my glob! Please if I see her, I might just run up to her and tell her everything. NO, stop it! You are Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom, you can do this. Just go see, I bet its not even Marceline. "_ PB thinks to herself.

Princess Bubblegum walks around the bush separating her from the final destination. Princess Bubblegum's heart races so fast that she feels as though it is going to explode in her chest, and soon her fears are confirmed.

_"Marceline!" _ Bubblegum thinks to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bubblegum's POV

_Princess Bubblegum wakes up expecting to see the cold, hard, cave surrounding her, she is astonished to see that she is in her bedroom back at her Candy Palace. _

_"Oh my, how did I get here?" She says._

_"The last thing I remember is a pair of cold arms holding me."_

_She looks around expecting to have found Marceline somewhere close. She is disappointed when she had not found a trace of her anywhere. Bubblegum gets up out of her bed trying to recall the previous night. She paces around her room, trying to remember something, anything from the night before and begins to get frustrated when nothing is coming to her mind. Suddenly she sees a red, shiny boot just at the bed of her bed on the floor._

_"Huh? What's this? Hmm I wonder were this came from?"_

_Bubblegum stands there for a minute or so observing the shoe when finally it hits her._

_"Oh my, is this Marceline's boot? But why is it here?"_

_Suddenly Bubblegum begins to hear something move under her bed, and then suddenly she hears a loud thump. _

_Bubblegum lets out a loud shriek. _

_Frightened PB jumps on top of her bed and slides underneath the covers. She pulls her bright pink blanket over her bed and sits them with her knees to her chest and arms around her legs. She continues to sit there, scared and wishing whatever was underneath her bed to go away. Suddenly she hears the creature get up from under her bed and begin to walk closer to her. PB tightens her arms around her knees, and brings them closer to her chest. The pink blanket that covered the Princess is suddenly ripped off over her and the Princess begins to scream. The Princess' scream is soon muffled by a set of cold, cool lips._

_"Who has the nerve to kiss me without my permission?!" PB thinks to herself._

_ Bubblegum enraged pulls back to see the person who she has felt violated her, and is shocked to see Marceline standing in front of her. _

_"Oh sorry Bonnie, I just couldn't stand the thought of you not knowing how I feel. It's been bugging me like crazy these last 2 weeks and I just couldn't handle it anymore!" Marceline says. _

_"Look I am so sor—" Marceline is interrupted by Princess Bubblegum's kiss. _

_Marceline suddenly shocked pulls back to look at her._

_"Whoa, what was that for?" Marceline says, "I thought that I was the one apologizing for the kiss? What was that?" _

_ "Marceline, I feel that same way about you." Princess replies._

_Princess leans in closer to Marceline and slowly presses her lips against the cold, vampire ones. A sensation of happiness fills the Princess as she feels like her soul is peering into Marceline's and vice verse. Bubblegum closes her eyes, and allows herself to get lost in the kiss. _

Princess Bubblegum wakes up to hear Marceline calling her name.

_"Bonnie?"_

_"Bonnie, bonnie wake up!"_

_"Bonnibel, can you hear me?"_ Marceline says.

"_Whoa, where am I_?" PB asks.

_"Your in the cave are you okay Bonnie? You where sleep talking, calling my name and I wanted to make sure you were alright."_ Replies Marceline

"_I was?"_ she replies confused.

Bubblegum soon realizes that everything she just experienced was nothing but a dream.

Marceline gives her a reassuring nod and begins to speak, _"I think you were having a nightmare because at one point you made a small shriek while you were sleeping. Are you sure your okay?"_

_"Yeah I am fine, it wasn't a nightmare at all though. It was a dream, a very nice dream. A dream I never wanted to end."_ Bubblegum whispers.

Bubblegum could still feel the touch of Marceline's cold vampire lips against her own. Bubblegum touches her lips lightly with her fings and closes her eye's remembering how good it felt when she thought it was real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Marceline's POV

_"I am just waiting for this dream to end, I mean she actually called my name while she was dreaming. The girl I love was thinking about ME, Marceline the vampire queen, while sleeping. Oh glob, how I would love to know what she was dreaming about!"_ Marceline thinks to herself.

_"I wonder what was going on in that pretty pink head of hers when she was calling my name? Was I in the dream? Hmm I guess I'll never know."_ Marceline lets out a soft sigh.

Marceline looks up to see that the princess has got up and walked towards that darker part of the cave. Marceline uses her vampire sense of eyes to see in the dark and see's the princess pacing back and forth thinking to herself. Marceline can see the lines of her pink face that she Bonnie only makes when she is in deep thought.

_"Hmmm I wonder what she's thinking about?"_ Marceline thinks to herself.

Marceline turns toward the beginning of the cave and see's that the sun is already shining.

_"I was going to leave before the sun came out, now I have to wait until nightfall, damn!"_ she exclaims.

Marceline lets out a long sigh of exasperation, and still disappointed she walks over to the other side of the cave, picking up her axe guitar, and sits back to where she was before.

_"Well, I have to stay here all day I might as well play."_

Bubblegum's POV

_"Oh my glob, I can not believe that I actually said her name, out loud! Glob, what would she think of that dream? That dream was utterly distasteful… yet I still never wanted it to end. My glob PB! Get a hold on yourself! YOU are Princess Bubblegum ruler of the candy kingdom! What would you people think if they knew that you had feelings towards Marcy!"_ she exclaims in her head.

The bubblegum hair on PB's back begins to stick up, and suddenly she breaks out in goose bumps. She could feel that Marceline was staring at her; she could sense the vampire red eyes upon her, probably trying to figure out what she was doing so far into the cave. Frustrated at herself, Princess Bubblegum begins to emerged for the dark part of the cave to where Marceline is playing her guitar.

_"Hey Bonnie! I'm glad your more awake now, I would've made you human food but it got too bright out side"_, says Marceline.

_"Oh you are too considerate Marceline, there is no need I brought more food with me. It's in my backpack, let me go get it."_

Princess Bubblegum walks over to her backpack and takes out a sandwich already made, along with a bag of cherries, more apples, and a bottle of water.

_"Here",_ PB says as she hands the bag full of cherries to Marceline

_"What? More? You already gave me three apples yesterday I don't want to take more of your food. You need to get too Bonnie! I can't have the Candy Kingdom ruler passing out from lack of food! Not on my watch."_

_"Please, Marcy just take it!"_ exclaims Bubblegum

_"No Bonnie not until you eat!"_

_"My glob Marceline sometimes you can be so, just so-"_

_"So, what? Annoying? Well I guess that I'm just your problem!"_

Bubblegum looks down while nervously fiddling around with her hands.

_"No Bubblegum, stay cool. Just tell the truth, don't reveal your feelings to her. You can't afford to" _Bubblegum thinks to herself

_"No Marcy, that's not true!"_

_"Isn't it? I mean all you've done these last two weeks is avoid me ever since the incident. You were so disgusted by what happened between us. You basically called me a "freak" and left. We can't just go back to how things were between us, and we can't just pretend that everything's okay when all I want to do it talk to you about what really went on that night."_

_"Marcy, I-"_

Marceline lets out a sigh, _"No, Bonnie just go. I'll be fine. Please, I just can't handle this right now" Marceline stammers._

Bubblegum opens her mouth to protest but quickly decides to close it.

Princess Bubblegum walks over to her backpack, throwing her clothes and sandwich back inside. She decides to leave the apple and cherries behind for Marceline and begins to exit the cave.

_"Bubblegu-"_ Marceline begins to stay be closes her mouth when she turns to she that the princess had already left.

_"What have I done?"_ Marceline whispers to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I hope that you are enjoying the story. This is my first fanfic so reviews on how it is so far would be greatly appreciated! Sorry that this chapter is terribly short, I am having a case of writers block! D: eek! Also, I will most likely be ending this fanfic soon, unless there is a reason to continue, I shall be wrapping this story up within the next few chapters or so. Thanks :D **

**Chapter 8**

Bubblegum's POV

_"Why did I just leave? I know Marcy told me to but should I have?"_, Bubblegum whispers to herself while walking through the forest towards the Candy Kingdom Palace.

_"No! This isn't right! I need to go back and explain myself to her! I can't just leave her like that, it's just not right. I am the ruler of the Candy Kingdom and it is my job to take care of everyone in the kingdom, including Marceline. I must go back",_ Bubblegum exclaims and runs back the path towards the caves.

Bubblegum almost made it to the caves when suddenly she trips and hits her head on a nearby rock, making her unconscious.

Marceline's POV

Marceline hears a loud thump coming from nearby.

_"Hey, what was that?"_ Marceline whispers.

Marceline raises her ears and uses her vampire hearing to locate where the crash came from. Faintly she can hear the shallow breathing of a person nearby. The breathing is soft and slow. The sound is so familiar to Marceline but she cannot figure out how she recognizes it. The breathing is almost comforting to Marceline, so much so that each single breath is like music to the vampire's ears.

_"Oh my glob! Bonnie!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Marceline's POV**

Marceline, upon realizing what the crash was, runs out of the cave but quickly runs back in screaming in pain. Marceline looks up and down her body and see's burns mark across her pale, blue skin from where the sunlight shined on.

_"How could I be so stupid? It's sunny outside, of course I'll burn!"_ Marceline thinks to herself.

She turns around and walks deeper into the cave to look for her hat and long tan gloves, that would shield her from the sun. Marceline begins to panic, when after 15 minutes of searching she can not find them. Then suddenly a thought creeps into her mind.

_"What if PB accidentally took them? Oh glob, if she did how will I ever get to her?"_

Suddenly Marceline realizes what she must do, to save the girl that she loves. Marceline darts out of the cave and immediately feels her skin begin to burn off. She can feel the searing pain of the flesh slowly melting away, revealing the extremely sensitive layer of muscle exposed. Unable to bear any more pain, Marceline runs under a tree to try to find some relief in the shade. She become disappointed when she realizes that the tree has little to no shade, and does nothing for her burning flesh. Knowing that by saving Princess Bubblegum, Marceline might very well die she continues to persevere, knowing only that PB needs her in this moment.

**Bubblegum's POV**

_"Ow, what happened?"_ Bubblegum says to herself while looking around.

She rubs her hand across her scalp and suddenly feels a harsh pain radiating from her head. Bring her hand back into view, Bubblegum gasps as she see's that her fingers are covered in blood. Unable move, Bubblegum lays there wondering how anyone will ever be able to find her. She silently being to sob thinking about Marceline, and how she wishes that she was her with her in this moment. Just then, Bubblegum hears the shaking of brushes and suddenly her eyes widen as she see's a body of a girl with long black hair, whose skin is completely scorched.

The creature walks over to her, and suddenly the Princess knows exactly who it is.

_"Marceline!?"_ Bubblegum exclaims

_"How are you out here in the sun? Oh my glob Marceline we need to get you some help!"_

Just then Marceline picks up the princess bridal-style and begins to run furiously towards the caves, and collapsing the moment she puts the Princess safely on the ground. After a few moments, Marceline recovered enough strength to stand up and walk over to the Princess. She lifts up her hand and softly puts it on PB's injury on her head. Princess Bubblegum begins to question what the vampire is doing, but is quickly shushed and resumes to being confused. Suddenly a red light being to beam out of Marceline hand and suddenly the Princess' injury ceases and the Princess is left with no more pain. But just as PB is healed, Marceline falls down, her whole body going limp.

_"Marceline! MARCELINE WAKE UP!"_ Princess exclaims as she tries to shake Marceline, urging her to wake up.

Marceline's skin, still being burned begins to fall off, along with the rest of the vampire. Bubblegum stares and begins to sob as she see's the vampire's body turn into ash right before her eyes.

_"NO! MARCELINE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"_ PB exclaims

Suddenly, a bright light beams out of the corner of the cave. In the light is a object in the shape of a crystal, along with a ghost carrying it.

_"Wh- wh- who are you?"_ PB stutters.

_"I am the keeper of this cave. This cave appears only to those of broken-hearts. The cave radiates a shiny object, that attracts the broken heart but is only revealed when words of love is spoken. Here" the ghost hands the small, shiny crystal to Bubblegum, "give this to, the girl you love and she shall be healed."_

Before Bubblegum had a chance to respond to the ghost, it disappeared along with the glowing light. Taking the ghost's advice Bubblegum walks over to Marceline's ashes and softly places the crystal on top of them.

_"Oh glob Marceline, I hope this works"_

Suddenly, within seconds of placing the crystal on top of the ashes Marceline reappears still laying on the ground with her eyes closed. Bubblegum without hestitatsion kisses Marceline on the lips, sending a serge of love, Bubblegum was sure, that could be felt across the whole Land of Ooo. And with that Marceline's eyes opened and stared into Princess' pinks orbs, wondering if it was all a dream.

_"Bonnie? What happened?"_ Marceline questions the Princess

_"Oh Marceline, I almost thought I lost you!"_

Marceline feels that Princess' wet tears fall onto her vampire skin, _"Hey, Bonnibel I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Shh I got you. I love you and I'll never let you go."_

_"Never?"_

_"Never, Bonnibel. You have my heart, where ever you go I must follow. You are home to me."_

With that Princess Bubblegum's eyes begin to tear up even more, and so does Marceline's after Bubblegum plants a long and passionate kiss upon the cold, vampire's lips.

_"I love you"_

_"And I love you my queen"_

The two continue to lay to lay in the cave, entangle in each others arms. Knowing that this was only the beginning of their love.

**Author's Note:**

**Well this is it my friends! The end of my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to continue to write more soon! Thanks for following, sending my love across oceans to all the readers out there! Keep Calm and Ship Bubbline. :D**


End file.
